The Birds And The Bees
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: It's time for fifteen year old Atemu to learn about the birds and the bees! But from who? How will Atemu react? AU. *Most embarrassing one-shot ever written...so please review and tell me what you think..


**Hey guys. Welcome back to another one-shot. If you guys like teenage Atemu, humor, and 'the talk', then this will be your fanfic.**

 **Atemu is fifteen and as pure as gold.**

 **There is NO actual pairing in this story unless you count Yami x Yugi.**

 **Warnings: sex talk...so M rated...I think..**

 **Also, this is my version of the birds and the bees. I dunno if its true or not but I tried explaining it.**

 **Pairings: none (as I said before, unless you count Yami x Yugi)**

 **Summary- It's time for fifteen year old Atemu to learn about the birds and the bees! But from who? How will Atemu react? AU.**

 **Enjoy~**

"It's what!?"

Everybody that lived near the Kame Game Shop winced at the loud shout before scurrying from the building.

"Yami, calm down. The boy is gonna learn it when he does it," a gruff voice shrugged with an annoyed face.

"Akefia, he's fifteen! He's not old enough to do that," Yami said with a blush.

Akefia gave Yami the stupid look.

"Yami, I was fourteen when I did it and look where I am,"Akefia scoffed.

"But that's you, not my son," Yami argued as he stood up and stretched, "What do you want to eat?"

Akefia sighed and waved him off.

"Surprise me," Akefia said.

Yami sighed but nodded before he went into the kitchen to make some lunch.

Once Akefia saw that Yami was out of sight and hearing distance, he looked over his shoulder.

"You can come out, boy," Akefia called.

He heard a small squeak and thud.

"I-I'm sorry, Uncle 'Kefia," the boy stuttered as he bowed.

"It's okay, Atemu. Come over here," Akefia said as he waved him over.

"What were you and Papa talking about?" Atemu asked as he sat down next to his uncle, looking at him cutely.

Akefia chuckled and patted his head.

Atemu was 5'0ft and skinny. He was a tan boy with tri colored hair.

"We were talking about when Yami and your father will be telling you about the birds and the bees," Akefias said.

Atemu tilted his head cutely, making Akefia smiled.

"The what?" Atemu asked.

"The birds and the bees. Also known as how to make babies," Akefia said.

"Really? Why won't Papa and Dad tell me?" Atemu asked with a pout.

"Because they think that you're still too young," Akefia said with a shrug.

Atemu pouted and crossed his arms.

"I am not too young. I am fifteen not five," Atemu said.

"That's what I told your mother but he never listens," Akefia said.

Atemu sighed and thought for a moment.

"Can you tell me about the birds and the bees?" Atemu asked pleadingly.

Akefia sighed but nodded and grinned.

"Sure, but not here or now. Later," Akefia whispered into Atemu's ear.

Atemu squealed and nodded before he hugged Akeia sightly.

"Thank you, Uncle Kura!" Atemu giggled.

Akefia chuckled and nodded.

"What's going on in here?" Yami asked as he came into the living room, holding out a plate of sandwiches.

"Nothing, Papa," Atemu said before he got up, took a sandwich, kissed Yami's cheek, and went upstairs to his room.

Yami turned to Akefia with a frown and glare.

Akefia gave him an innocent look before he too grabbed a sandwich and ate.

"Atemu?" Akefia called as he entered the boy's room.

"Yes Uncle 'Kefia?" Atemu asked as he put down his notebook, looking at Akefia curiously.

"I'm about to go home but before I go...do you want to learn about the birds and the bees?"

Atemu's eyes widened and whined with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Atemu cheered as he jumped off the bed.

Akefia chuckled and gently pushed Atemu back down on the bed.

"Okay, okay. The first thing you need to know is that the birds and the bees also means baby making," Akefia started.

Atemu nodded. "Continue?" he pleaded.

Akefia nodded and smirked.

"First, the bird, the father, is looking for a birdy mate, your mother. When your father finds your mother, they go into their nesting grounds and have sex," Akefia continued.

"Sex? What's sex?" Atemu asked.

"Ah, you see, boyo. That's the part I am getting to. Sex is technically what the birds and the bees are. Sex is when you have intercourse with another person," Akefia said.

"What's intercourse?" Atemu asked.

"Intercourse is when someone penetrates you. That's why us men have dicks. When our dicks get hard, that means that our cum is ready to be released in a vagina or butthole," Akefia said bluntly.

"What's a butthole and vagina?" Atemu asked. "And what's cum and a dick?"

Akefia sighed and rubbed his face, reality hitting him.

It'll take hours to explain to him!

"A butthole is where you shit and a vagina...is where boys put their dicks in and an entry way for them to get pregnant. Cum is the white thing that comes out of your dick when it gets hard and a dick is what you have between your legs," Akefia explained.

"Ohhh!" Atemu said. "Then, what makes the babies?"

"Your cum. It has sperm that breaks eggs in the woman's vagina and their DNA get mixed and boom, a baby was made. You need to wait 9 months or so before you can give birth to it," Akefia said.

Atemu nodded and tilted his head.

"Why do people have sex?" Atemu asked.

"People have sex for a few reasons. The most important one is because they love each other. They wear protection so that the woman doesn't get pregnant and then they have sex for pleasure and love. Then, the other is for just sex. There is no love with one or both people. When someone is having sex with another person that doesn't want to have sex with them, then that is called rape. Don't do that or you will go to jail," Akefia said.

Atemu nodded. "Um, what's pleasure?" he asked.

"Pleasure is the good feeling you get when you have sex," Akefia said.

Atemu nodded and looked at the doorway when he saw his mother open the door.

"Akefia? I thought you had left," Yami said, a little surprised.

"Yes. I was leaving until I started to talk to Atemu. I'll talk my leave now," Akefia said.

As he was at the door frame, Atemu called out to him.

"Hey Uncle 'Kefia...can you teach me how to have sex?" Atemu asked.

Both Yami and Akefia froze…

...but that only lasted seconds before Akefia ran for it.

"You dirty bastard! You've dirtied my son! Come back here and Yugi and I will slice you to pieces, you hear me!?" Yami screamed as he chased Akefia with his shoe.

Atemu looked out the window with a look of shock, amusement, and confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?"

 **And there is the end of 'The Birds and The Bees'! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it sounded rushed and I'm sorry if it's short.**

 **Please review and share with your friends! Thanks.**


End file.
